Home Remedies
by RockabillyBelle
Summary: Following the "Awoken Bride" story I put up a while back. Here's a slice of life between Yui and Reiji as she continues to try and find her place in the world of vampire royalty. *This story contains lemons!


"Ugh," Yui groaned. _These cramps are killing me. I wonder if Reiji has anything that can help make them go away._ The blonde vampire rolled out of bed, gingerly shifting her weight onto her feet. She'd had bad cramps in the past, but this time around her body was seriously in revenge mode.

Yui attributed it to the copious amounts of sex she'd been having for the last month. Ever since the Awakening she had been unable to get the Sakamaki brothers off of her, and keeping six husbands satisfied was proving to be a bit of a chore. They had gotten even worse as her cycle approached, but she made it clear to each of them that she was off limits during that time of the month. The blood was actually the last thing that bothered her anymore; it was the fact that she felt like she had some sort of angry demon trying to claw its way out of her at any moment. Yui had tried to tough it out for as long as she could, but eventually mild discomfort turned into some pretty awful pain, and she folded.

If she could just get to Reiji, perhaps he could brew her a tea that would help calm things down and let her get some rest. She hadn't slept properly for the past three days and she wasn't looking forward to three more days of the same.

"If only I could control my teleportation," she groused. That way she could just pop up whenever she needed to instead of dragging her sorry self across the giant mansion she lived in. "Although, I guess physical exercise is supposed to be good for you when you're sore like this. Maybe I'm doing myself a favor." Fortunately, she was able to walk mostly upright, and she actually made it to Reiji's door in surprisingly short order. Without running into any of the brothers. That was odd, but fortunate. She was not in the mood to deal with any of them trying to crawl all over her at the moment.

She raised her hand to knock just as the door opened and Reiji's ruby eyes appeared in front of hers.

"Oh, hello, Reiji," Yui said. "May I come in?"

"Of course, Yui," he responded. He stepped aside and ushered her in, barely giving her enough space to enter the room without touching him. How odd. Normally Reiji was all about propriety and manners until the doors were closed. She could feel his body heat radiating towards her.

"Thank you," she said. The blonde scanned his face to see if she could find some hint of whatever might have caused a change in her broody mate's mood. "I actually stopped by because I was wondering if you could help me."

Reiji didn't respond; he simply teleported across the room, putting his work table in between the two of them. He began to remove his jacket, slowly unfastening each button. His gaze was locked onto Yui though. She loved his eyes, and right now they were doing a great job of interrupting her train of thought. Slowly, her feet began taking her closer to the tall vampire.

"Uh, you see, I, uh, haven't been sleeping well, and I was wondering if you could help me out." There, that was a whole sentence. Now she just had to get close enough to touch him. Those ruby eyes were mesmerizing.

"I happen to know several ways to help your situation," he responded, setting his jacket aside. His voice had dropped to a dark, sensual tone that made Yui's skin rise up in goosebumps. He stepped around to the front of his work table and casually leaned himself against it as Yui closed the distance. He began to roll up his sleeves, never removing his gaze from her. Reiji's blood colored eyes smoldered when she met them, and Yui's breath caught in her throat. Somehow the second eldest Sakamaki son always had a way of taking her off her guard.

"That's wonderful, thank you, Reiji," she said. How did he smell so good all the time? Was he wearing cologne? Did vampires wear cologne? It was a light, clean scent, something very befitting of a neat freak like Reiji.

"Thank you?" He asked mockingly. The smolder in his eyes intensified, and Yui could see his delight in calling out her manners slide into his gaze. "You haven't even said please yet. It's poor manners to assume I'd help you simply because I know how."

Yui's body was on fire. She had stepped into his trap and she knew it. All of a sudden she was filled with adrenaline and anticipation. She tried to take a step backwards, only to find Reiji's work table behind her. When had they switched places? Her heart was beating out of control.

"P-Please, excuse me," she stammered. He placed a hand on either side of her, effectively locking her in place. "Can you please help me with these cramps? Sir?" Something told her she needed to include that last part for Reiji right now.

"Since you asked so nicely," he purred into her ear. Reiji's hands moved from the table to Yui's sides, and his lips landed on her neck. Slowly, she felt his tongue begin tracing his favorite lazy figure eights across her skin, but he kept his teeth to himself. Every now and then he'd interrupt his pattern with a soft kiss, then move lower and start all over again. Yui closed her eyes, letting her head fall back as she leaned back onto Reiji's work table. A small voice in the back of her mind tried reminding her that this wasn't what she had come here for, but she ignored that and let the blood rushing through her ears drown it out.

Yui raised her head again when she felt Reiji's hands sliding up her torso, underneath her shirt. She looked down and saw him kneeling in front of her, lifting her blouse up above her breasts. He was so tall they were almost eye level when he was on his knees, and Yui took the opportunity to look at him straight on for once.

He took her breath away. All of the Sakamaki brothers were gorgeous but Reiji had a dark allure that was unique to him. His raven hair had just a touch of purple in it to accent his smoldering crimson eyes, and he always looked like he was analyzing something. Reiji was consistently three moves ahead of everyone else in the room and he liked it that way. So did Yui, if she were being honest. Stricken with sudden inspiration, the blonde leaned forward and kissed Reiji, drawing it out just the way he liked to. He let his hands travel along her body, bringing one up to cup her breast and trailing the other down to her butt.

Reiji finally broke the kiss and resumed nuzzling his way down Yui's body. He was surprisingly gentle, especially for him, with how he touched her. Normally Reiji liked it hard and rough; sex was as much an emotional release as a physical one for him, and he _loved_ being able to "correct Yui's manners". Something was different today though. His lips and tongue were everywhere, evenly making their way down to her breasts, her stomach, her hips, yet still he kept his fangs in his mouth. He was methodical and mesmerizing, and Yui wasn't about to stop him from completing the job at hand.

Then something clicked inside him, as if a switch were flipped sending him into overdrive. Suddenly Reiji's hands were on Yui's hips, his long fingers digging into her butt as he pressed his lips against her pelvis. He lifted her onto his work table, scattering jars and notes behind her to make more room. His lips crashed into hers once again and she could feel his rock hard length press into the spot between her legs. Reiji's hands went straight back to her thighs, this time gripping on the thin material of her leggings. He ripped them apart like tissue paper and in a flash was on his knees again, forcing her panties aside and replacing them with his tongue. Suddenly Yui realized why Reiji had been so patient about drawing blood from her. He slung both of her legs over his shoulders and wrapped his arms around her thighs, locking her in place.

"Oh, Reiji, please don't stop!" she screamed. His lips and tongue slid along her folds, searching aggressively for every untouched inch of her. Yui threw her head back in ecstasy, barely able to hold onto her sanity while Reiji fucked her with his mouth. Deep, animal noises kept rumbling from his chest, and when she was able to lift her head again she saw his glasses had fogged over from the heat of her pussy on his face. He was digging into her with a reckless abandon she had never seen before. There was no sign of his characteristic propriety, with his face covered in Yui's blood and glistening juices, and seeing him set aside his control just turned her on even more. Yui's hand shot to the back of Reiji's head, gripping a fistful of his hair as she began grinding her hips into his face.

"More, Reiji, I need more," she moaned. Happy to oblige, Reiji redoubled his efforts, giving Yui's pussy his undivided attention. He unwrapped one hand from around her leg, instead sliding a digit into her slick, steaming core. Reiji's finger and tongue began moving in unison, working together to bring Yui to the edge of her sanity. She lost it when he added a second finger. Yui screamed with pleasure as she came into Reiji's hand and mouth, her fist in his hair acting as her only anchor to reality.

As her orgasm faded away, Yui felt Reiji's lips caress the inside of her thigh as he slowly withdrew his fingers from her body. She released her grip on his hair and watched him rise to his full height. From where she was lying Yui could perfectly appreciate Reiji's regal stature. Her gaze slid down his body until she reached his belt line, which looked uncomfortably strained.

"Let me help you with that, sir," she purred, reaching for his belt. In one swift motion she had his belt undone and his pants open, releasing his swollen member. Reiji didn't even hesitate before sheathing himself inside of her.

"Oh, Yui, your pussy feels so good," he groaned. "I could stay in here forever." He didn't waste any time getting to work; his hands gripped her hips again and he let his desire take over. Yui let one hand slide up to her breasts as Reiji increased his tempo, using the other to steady herself against his feral onslaught. The more she massaged herself, the harder Reiji fucked her, and the closer she came to losing her mind again.

"I'm going to fill this tight little pussy up!" Reiji growled. He braced himself against the table and found the crook of her neck, biting down just as he exploded into her. Yui screamed once more in pleasure, and Reiji moaned into her neck, thrusting with all he had as the pair rode their orgasms to the end.

By the time Yui came down from her cloud of pleasure she and Reiji were both panting hard. She could feel the blood trickling down her chest as he absentmindedly continued to pull from her neck. Finally he let go and pulled back, a drunken smirk plastered on his lips. And blood. A lot of blood. Yui looked down and saw that she and Reiji were covered in blood; and right now neither of them seemed to care.

"Do you feel better?" he asked quietly.

"Actually, I do," Yui smiled. "Although honestly, I was expecting some tea or something when I walked in here."

"Of course you were," Reiji responded, his usual haughtiness returning to his tone. "But I told you'd I'd help you with your situation, not that I'd do it the way you wanted." He was still very close. Yui liked having little space between them.

"We should probably clean up," she suggested. "We've made a bit of a mess in here. I'm actually a little surprised that you were so willing to get dirty, Reiji."

"I'll be honest, it is a break from my usual...preferences," he admitted. "But your blood is too alluring, Yui. You don't know what you do to me, to us. Why do you think everyone else is hiding? They're trying to respect your wishes and give you your space. They're trying to be good mates and listen to you, while fighting the urge to simply ravish you day and night."

"Is that what they're doing? Then what does that make you?"

"The best mate," he smirked. "Now, for once, you're right. We should get cleaned up. Come, let's get to the shower. I'll let you borrow one of my shirts."

"Um, I'll need some new panties, too." Yui flushed as she realized Reiji had ripped her underwear and pad apart as well, and she didn't have a spare on her. "Um, and something else to, uh, catch...everything."

"You don't have to be shy, Yui," Reiji said. "I've prepared for this eventuality. There are extra undergarments available for you in the bathroom. Come." He grabbed her hand and helped her off the table before heading toward his personal bathroom.

 _How odd,_ she thought. _It's a little unreal, Reiji taking care of me like this. He's surprisingly compassionate. And well prepared. How long has he been expecting this?_

"Long enough," he said.

 _Oh, crap! I said that out loud!_

"It is best to be prepared. I do happen to have a tea set aside for you as well that I think should help with any further physical discomfort. Although I'm always happy to help you personally, as well." The tall vampire chuckled as Yui flushed even deeper, and continued to pull her along to the bathroom. "You'd better get over that embarrassment, Yui. This will become commonplace soon enough."

Yui rolled the idea around in her head as she stepped into the bathroom; she didn't hate it.


End file.
